(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
It is becoming common to use a printer from a mobile terminal via a wireless local area network (LAN). Methods for accessing a printer from a mobile terminal via a wireless LAN include a method for connecting to a LAN including a printer via a wireless access point (AP) and a method for directly communicating with a printer via a wireless LAN without using a wireless AP. The former method is called an infrastructure mode and the latter includes an ad hoc mode, Wi-Fi (registered trademark) Direct, and so forth.
Also, a method in which an IP address of a printer is transmitted from the printer to a mobile terminal through near field communication (NFC) and the mobile terminal accesses the printer via a wireless LAN by using the IP address and operates the printer, is becoming popular.